They Tried For A Dragon, But Wind Up With A Tortoise
by Brandon Payne
Summary: What the title states.
It is a clear warm morning as Iizuka Tatsuki walks through a park. Since it is a school day, she is wearing her school uniform. She has long straight raven hair with a bang that frames her face, giving her a reserved appearance.

A girl runs past her whimpering with solid white eyes and agape mouth. Tatsuki stops for a moment to stare after the girl with a quizzical look. A woman soon walks past her while also bearing a shocked expression as well, save that she is silent with her irises like pinpricks. Tatsuki also stops for a moment to stare after that woman.

Upon rounding a hedge, Tatsuki encounters a foreign man and woman. They are an attractive couple who are both tall with fair skin and blonde hair, with the man being more golden-haired. The man has grey eyes and the woman has green.

"Excuse me, but could we ask you a question?" The woman asked in Japanese, surprising Tatsuki somewhat. "My husband knows very little Japanese, but I do."

"Ah, okay," Tatsuki said.

"There is a love hotel that we want to go to," the woman said. "Would you like to join us?"

"Eh?" Tatsuki winced more intently, though confused.

"You. Us," the man and woman stated together while simultaneously pointing first at Tatsuki, then between themselves. "Sex."

As they each make a fist with their thumbs protruding and wriggling between their fingers. The gesture for sex.

Tatsuki is silent as she blanches all over, including her eyes, while bearing a dumbstruck expression.

"EHHHHH?!" She finally exclaimed while throwing her arms up as if to protect herself from the foreign perverts.

"Come on, it will be fun, baby," the woman crooned as she clasps Tatsuki's shoulder.

"Yeah, baby," her husband echoed as he too clasps her other shoulder.

Tatsuki is quick to back away as she makes gagging sounds while still blanching. She runs away, now understanding why those females had passed her like they did.

She reaches the school grounds while gasping for her breath and meets up with her two other classmates, Kageyama Torako and Saotome Suzume. Torako has blonde hair in a ponytail. Suzume, Torako's best friend, has a loli appearance and hair done up in twin buns.

"Hey, Tatsuki-chan," Torako said. "Why were you running? Did you think you'd be late?"

"No," Tatsuki gasped with a growl with shrunken irises and pupils. "I ran . . . to get away from . . . a pair of . . . sexual deviants."

Through gasps, she manages to tell them about the foreign couple. Torako's response is to laugh raucously as she falls to the ground and hug herself, but manages to state through gales of laughter.

"Boy . . . weren't they barking up the wrong tree . . . ! I would've . . . loved to have . . . been there!"

A girl's cry of anguish gets their attention.

"Why couldn't that have been me?!" Ando Nene, their red-haired Class Representative, croaked pitifully while clenching her fist tightly as tears stream down her cheeks. She dresses and acts in a manner that oozes sexuality. Although she claims to be bisexual, she sexually harasses girls more often than guys.

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood for this!" Tatsuki snarled.

"Fine, fine," Torako sighed as she gets back up while wiping her eye, then gives her a mischievous look of shrunken irises and pupils. "It's just so funny to have a mental image of someone like you getting hit on by a couple of perverts!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tatsuki asked in a low threatening tone and expression.

"It just means you're so uptight and chaste, miss prim and proper," Torako answered.

"Don't you mean," Nene said as she stands alongside Torako, "mistress prim and proper, Kageyama-kun?"

The two girls chuckle, causing Tatsuki to storm past them with closed eyes and gnashed teeth.

"Hey," Suzume said, "has anyone seen Ayumi-chan around?"

"Now that you mention it," Tatsuki answered curiously, "no, I didn't."

"I'll give her house a call," Torako said as she pulls out her cellphone.

"Since when did you get Ayumi-san's number?" Tatsuki asked.

"Almost from the day we first met," Torako answered.

There is a moment of silence as Torako holds her cellphone against her own ear.

"Ah, hello, is this Ayumi Nonomura's mother I am speaking to . . . ? This is her friend, Kageyama Torako, I was wonder if Ayumi-chan is still at home . . . ? What . . . ?! No, she didn't arrive yet! We'll go check it out. Goodbye." And puts her cellphone away.

"What is it?" Tatsuki asked.

"Ayumi-chan's not at home," Torako answered with a troubled look. "In fact, she left to go to school."

"Where do you suppose she went?" Suzume answered.

"Who knows?" Tatsuki answered.

They enter the school.

"Look, it's Ayumi-chan!" Suzume stated with an ardent look while pointing.

They look at a monitor to see that Ayumi is on it with a news reporter.

"It's one of those flash interviews," Tatsuki answered. "It's a pity they don't turn the volume on."

"Hey, that place is just around the corner from here," Torako said.

They watch for a moment as the reporter speaks to Ayumi.

"Doesn't she look a little uneasy," Torako said.

"Well, she is a very shy girl," Tatsuki answered dryly.

The camera next pans over to include two more people.

"Argh! It's them!" Tatsuki clamored with a bewildered look of wide eyes with shrunken pupils and irises at the tv. "The foreigners who accosted me!"

"Oh my God! They're beautiful!" Nene clamored huskily with a delighted expression from behind her. "Ayumi-kun is so lucky!"

"You're confusing her with yourself, you degenerate!" Tatsuki growled at Nene. "You're bad enough, but at least you're our age and single! A man and woman who are husband and wife propositioning girls for sex are absolute filth!"

"We have to rescue Ayumi-chan from those perverted foreigners!" Torako exclaimed as she raises her fist in the air.

"Yes!" Suzume agreed eagerly also with a raised fist.

"Wait! We can't just leave school right now!" Tatsuki stated with outrage. "Classes are about to start!"

"So what are you saying, Tatsuki-san!" Torako grumbled through gnashed teeth. "That you'll leave poor innocence Ayumi-chan at the mercy of those perverts?! By staying here you're saying that you don't you care about your friends!"

Tatsuki grimaces at Torako with reddened cheeks and gnashed teeth, then lowers her head as she closes her eyes for a moment. They hurry out of the school, along with someone else who decided to join them.

"Why are you coming with us," Torako asked Nene snidely. "I sincerely doubt it's to defend Nonomura-san's honor."

"Extra muscle," Nene piped up proudly.

"Sure you do," Torako said sarcastically.

"Oy! Where do you think you're going?!"

The voice belonged to their homeroom teacher, Amagasa Kyoichiro, who now bears a stern expression.

"We need to save Ayumi-chan from deviant foreigners, sir!" Torako said.

"Yeah, right," the teacher said sarcastically.

"It's true," Tatsuki stated. "A man and woman! I encountered them earlier and they tried to take me to a love hotel!"

"Screw this!" Torako shouted and lunges at the teacher with a flying kick, knocking him down and out.

The girls are left gaping, especially Tatsuki.

"Are you crazy?!" Tatsuki grated with blanched eyes while shaking Torako. "Are you trying to get us expelled?!"

"We need to rescue sweet innocent Ayumi, remember!" Torako exclaimed.

Tatsuki stops shaking her and Torako is quick to pull her along. The four girls run to that place in question.

"They're not here," Tatsuki said.

"They no doubt left the area," Torako said. "It looks like we'll need to check around and ask if anyone had seen them."

"That's if any of the eyewitnesses are still around," Nene said.

"Maybe we don't need them," Tatsuki said while staring upward at a security camera.

Once inside the premises, they sought out the security office.

"I'm sorry, but we don't allow civilians to just look at the security footage around here," a guard sighed as he is sitting on a chair.

"But it's important!" Tatsuki pleaded. "A friend of ours may be in danger!"

"Danger?" The guard inquired.

"Earlier today, I was accosted by a foreign couple! A man and woman who were husband and wife! They wanted to have sex with me!"

"Really," the guard mused.

"Ehhhh?!" As their attention is turned to a woman dressed in security uniform. "You too?!"

 _She looks familiar._ Tatsuki thought.

"I remember you!" The woman said as she points at Tatsuki. "I passed you in that park just a while ago!"

"Yes, now I remember!" Tatsuki answered.

"Suzuki-san!" The woman stated at her collegue. "Let's search through the footage and see if we can find them!"

After watching through the footage.

"There she is!" Tatsuki pointed out ardently.

On the screen is Nonomura Ayumi, their blond haired buxom friend, standing with two familiar foreigners. They watch as Ayumi is talking to the foreign couple.

"She seems distressed," the security woman said.

The reporter and cameraman walk up to them and they watch as they are interviewed. They fastforward the segment until the reporter and cameraman leave and finally get to something of importance.

"That's a taxi cab pulling up for them," Tatsuki said as they watch as such a car pulls up, then all three get into it.

"I can't believe this!" The woman ranted. "What was your friend thinking?!"

"She's a timid girl," Tatsuki answered.

"I saw the number on their door," Tatsuki said while taking out her cellphone. "Try and stop it on the open door."

It is done so and Tatsuki types the number in. There is a moment of silence.

"Hello, did any of your employees accept fare from a blonde foreign couple, a man and a woman, who were being accompanied by a Japanese schoolgirl?"

There is a moment of silence.

"He did?!" Tatsuki beamed. "Could you please send that cabbie over to this address." And tells it to them.

Tatsuki puts her cellphone away and turns to the security.

"Thank you very much for you help," she said as she gives them a formal bow. "We greatly appreciate it."

"We were happy to help," the woman answered as she gives a bow of her own. "Just go and rescue your friend from those foreign deviants."

The four girls are soon back outside, waiting on the street.

"Do you think that cab will show up in time for us to go and rescue Ayumi-san?" Suzume asked.

"I hope so," Tatsuki said.

A taxi cab soon pulls up next to them. Tatsuki leans down to speak to the male driver.

"Are you the one who picked up a foreign couple with a Japanese girl in the presence?"

"That I did," the driver answered.

"Could you please describe the girl?"

"She had jaw length blonde hair and an impressive bosum. Quiet, didn't make a peep. And looked nervous too. Was that girl your friend? Because she was wearing the same school uniform as you."

"Yes, she was!" Tatsuki stated eagerly.

"You're worried for her aren't you? Well she got in with a foreign couple. A man and a woman, both of them blonde. The woman was a knockout! She spoke Japanese, but her man didn't. Your friend was seated in between them and they kept fawning over her the whole time. Get in. I'll drop you off where I dropped them off."

"Thank you," Tatsuki said as she opens the door. "Ando-san, you're in the front."

The four girls get in and the driver is soon on their way.

"It turns out that foreign couple were propositioning females for sex," Tatsuki said. "They even approached me a while ago, and a woman who we met in that place back there."

"They must really be on a role," the cabbie said dryly.

"Where did you drop them off?" Tatsuki asked.

"In the Red Light District."

"Whoa! That's the sexy district!" Torako interjected.

The cabbie does a double take to one side and stops his car. "I-I think that's them over there in that love hotel!"

The girls look at a large building that has no windows above the ground floor, the typical feature of love hotels, and see three people in the lobby.

"It's them!" Tatsuki stated as she immediately recognizes two of them as they are facing her direction. "And Ayumi-chan is still with them!" Recognizing the light haired girl in their school's uniform, who is back on with head hanging low and huddling in on herself.

* * *

Inside the love hotel lobby, Ayumi's mind is racing. Everything had happened so fast. First, they had approached her and next a reporter approached them as well. She can barely remember what it was all about due to the overwhelming shock she is currently feeling. It involved something about them asking her for help. The reporter praised her efforts and told them that they will leave them so that she may help them.

She does clearly remember what had happened after the reporter had left: the foreigners propositioned her for sex. That is what induced her into such a state of shock. The next thing she remembers was being herded into a taxi cab with them, sitting in the back between them as they touch her, stroke her hair, and speak in comforting yet excited tones.

Next it was walking toward a building with no windows on the upper floors. Once inside, she saw the selection signs for rooms and it had finally dawned on her that they were indeed inside a love hotel, and that this foreign couple were going to have their way with her.

It was too much for poor Ayumi as she broke down and sobbed with tears now streaming down her cheeks. It turns out that the foreign couple in question have a conscience.

"Hey, hey, it's okay! We're sorry!" The woman cooed with concern. "We won't make you have sex with us!"

"No sex then! No sex then!" Her husband added in English empathetically.

"Nonomura-kun!"

Ayumi turns to regard the familiar voice. "Ando-san?"

"It's okay, Nonomura-kun, I got this," Nene said as she takes ahold of her shoulders and moves her aside, then faces the foreigners. "Me! Bisexual!" She stated in English intently as she gestures to herself. "Me! Have! Sex! With! Both! Of! You!"

The two look at each other with bemused looks. Obviously not used to being taken up on their propositions.

That is when the other three girls run in.

"Y-You guys!" Ayumi squeaked with surprise.

"Ayumi-san, are you okay?!" Tatsuki asked fretfully as she clasps her shoulders. "Did they hurt you?!"

"N-No," Ayumi sniffed meekly.

Tatsuki snarled with her eyes in the shadow of her bangs and turns around, shoving a shocked Nene aside, to confront the foreigners.

"Remember me?!"

"Y-Yes," the woman answered fretfully.

"How dare you drag a young innocent girl into your deviant world! Have you no shame?!"

"W-We thought she wanted to!" The woman protested fretfully. "She didn't say no!"

"That's your excuse?! Unforgiveable!"

Torako, Suzume, and Nene gape at Tatsuki with wide eyes with shrunken irises and pupils.

"Damn! This is the angriest I've ever seen her!" Torako gasped.

"Scary!" Suzume gasped.

"We're sorry! We're sorry!" The husband pleaded in English. "P-Please! We're sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Tatsuki ranted. "Look at this poor girl!" As she gestures to Ayumi. "Can't you see how frightened she is?! You foreigners think you can just come into our country and accost helpless girls into slaking your disgusting perversion!"

"Let's just get out of here," the husband urges his wife as he tugs on her arm, compelling her to start walking.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Tatsuki shouted at them. "We're not done here!"

"Just let 'em go, Tatsuki-san," Torako sighed with agitation.

"We can't just let them go!" As she whirls to face Torako. "Or they'll hunt for another girl to have their way with! We need to detain them for the police!"

"But Ayumi-chan didn't speak up and they ended up assuming that she wanted to," Torako countered.

"Oh, so it's Ayumi-chan's fault now?!" As Tatsuki gets into Torako's face. Her tone louder and harsher.

"This is how foreigners are!" As Torako throws up her hands in outrage. "You have to be explicit with them or they'll think you mean yes! And besides, they regret what they tried to do to her after they saw her crying!"

"You big idiot!" Tatsuki snapped. "Don't you get it?! They need to be made an example of or else it'll send a message that we're easy on perverts, resulting in more harassment and less safety! And it's always worse when foreigners are involved because they can easily flee back to their country and beyond our justice!"

There is an instance of silence between the two.

"Um," Suzume said in taking advantage of that instance of silence, "where are the foreigners?"

Tatsuki gapes with outrage at the spot where they were. "They're gone! Now look what you've done!" As she vents at Torako.

"What I've done?!" Torako hollered indignantly.

"You distracted me long enough for them to make their escape!"

"Where's Ando-san?" Suzume asked.

"There she is," Torako said while pointing to the outside, where Nene is with the foreign perverts.

They hurry outside.

"Ando-san! What're you doing?!" Tatsuki shouted angrily.

"I'm getting their number, that's what," Nene answered as she turns to hold up her cellphone. "Did you get that?" She asked the couple.

"Yes, we have it right here," the woman answered.

Nene and the woman bid each other a goodbye and turn away. She walks up to the other girls. Tatsuki quivers with outrage as she gnashes her teeth and her eyes are hidden in shadow while a blood vessel pops out on her head. She opens her mouth to lambast Nene as her eyes are solid white.

"You do realize we're in front of a love hotel, Iizuka-kun," Nene said before Tatsuki could vent. "Out in public," as her tone and expression turns sultry while looking off to one side, "with people passing by."

Around them are people leering at them, either with looks of bemusement or shock as they whisper.

" . . . They must be lesbians . . . !"

" . . . Guess they couldn't wait until after school . . . !"

" . . . All aboard for the yuri train! Next stop, Lily Central . . . !"

Tatsuki blanches all over as her expression is an open mouthed grimace of horror. Of the girls present, she is the most sensitive of her image.

"Let's get back to school," she rasped while hurrying away. "Now!"

Once back at school, the five girls are in the principal's office, with their scowling teacher standing near them. The principal had heard their story.

"I understand," the principal said proudly. "You wanted to save Nonomura-san's chastity from the foreign perverted couple. Excellent work, Kageyama-san, Iizuka-san, Saotome-san, and Ando-san. For that, I will overlook this transgression."

"But Kageyama-san attacked me!" Amagasa-sensai protested.

"She was desperate to help her friend," the principal answered. "Surely you can overlook this transgression."

The teacher grumbles.

The next morning Torako, Tatsuki, Suzume, and Ayumi enter school grounds with the rest of the other students.

"Hmm, that's odd," Torako said.

"What is?" Tatsuki asked.

"Nene's usually hanging around the entrance at this time. I wonder where she is."

Suzume next gasps and points. "Look!"

They seen Nene walking toward them. Her eyes have the look of someone who had experienced something profound and she has a glow around her.

"Is it just me or does Ando-san seem different somehow?" Torako said.

"I see it," Tatsuki said, as did Suzume and Ayumi as they also echoed their agreements.

"So Ando-san," Torako said in a careful tone with a bemused look as their Class Representative stops before them. "Did something happen to you yesterday? We can't help but notice that you seem different somehow."

"I met up with that foreign couple back at that love hotel," Nene answered in a profound tone. "And they took me to heaven!" Ending with a sigh of ecstacy as she closes her eyes and folds her arms against her chest. Wings appear on her back and sparkles glisten about her as what sounds like a chorus of angels are heard. "The things we did together . . . ! It was glorious!" Her tone seemingly echoing in an ethereal manner as a sparkling tear trickles down her cheek.

The four girls gape at her with solid white eyes.

"But I had to leave that paradise they took me too," Nene next said regretfully with a matching expression as she is back to normal. "Lars and Ingrid had to return to their country this morning. They're from Sweden."

"Yeah, right," Torako said smarmily. "You're probably just saying that."

"Not according to these pictures," Nene said proudly as she holds up her cellphone to show them.

The four girls react as if they had seen something disgusting.

"Fine! Fine! Put those away!" Torako shouted with outrage while waving her hand.

"You're our Class Representative and you're supposed to set a proper example for the rest of us!" Tatsuki shouted angrily at Nene. "But instead you run off and indulge in depravity with that foreign couple that we had to rescue poor Ayumi-chan from! You're obviously not fit for the role!"

Everyone around them had stopped to stare.

"Uhhh! Could you please not mention my part in this!" Ayumi squeaked distressfully with closed eyes while turning red in the face.

"Why yes I am your Class Representative, Iizuka-kun," Nene taunted as she crosses her arms. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Tatsuki closes her eyes and frowns while grumbling a sigh and lowering her head, then lifts it to look at Nene. Her gaze serious.

"The Class Representative's duty lasts only for the duration of the semester and then it is up for renewal." Her tone icy and imperial. "And when that happens," as she walks up to Nene and gets in her face, "I will be entering my candidacy for it." As she glares into Nene's eyes while standing akimbo.

"Then may the best girl win," Nene taunted amusingly with a saucy smile while also standing akimbo.

Nene grabs Tatsuki's face and plants a big kiss on her lips. There is a flash as Kobayashi Koma stands nearby with her camera while bearing a cat smile.


End file.
